I'm Gonna Kill Ecklie!
by ray-ray021594
Summary: How will the team react when they find out where Ecklie has chosen them to go? Grillows and Snickers. Plase R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Gonna Kill Ecklie!  
Rating: T  
Summary: How will the team react when they find out where Ecklie has chosen them to go…?  
Disclaimer: CSI's characters do not belong to me…which is sad.**

**Hey people! This is sorta CSI meets my school camp!!! Hope you love it!!!**

"GIL!" Catherine Willows walks through the hall of the CSI Crime Lab following Gil Grissom through the lab.

"Yes dear?" Gil says in his usual sarcastic way as he tries to run away from her.

"I just find this on my desk," she lifts up a piece of paper.

"What did you find?"

"Oh…don't play coy with me Mister," they walk into the break room.

Greg looks up from his magazine from where he, Warrick, Nick and Sara are sitting, "What have you done Boss Man?"

Grissom looks at Greg, "I haven't done anything."

Greg looks at him and smiles, pointing a finger at him, "Are completely sure about that… 'Mister?"

"Dude…don't do that. It doesn't suit you," Warrick says not even looking up from the newspaper he's reading.

"Thank you Warrick," says Grissom.

"So…are we gonna get our assignments?" Sara says, looking at Grissom and Catherine.

"Right…um, Sara you and Nick have got—"

"Tell them." Catherine says sternly.

"Tell us what?" asks Nick.

"Yeah…tell them what?" Grissom asks her, smiling in his usual cheesy way.

"Oh you know damn well Gil. You were the one that signed up for the stupid thing!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Greg says as he stands up and stands between the two of them, putting his arms around them. "I don't want to see you guys fighting. It makes me all empty and I feel like I wanna throw up. It's like thinking Grissom and Sara would ever get together… eww!"

Sara huffs from her seat and holds her arms, turning her head away from them. Nick grins from ear to ear and Warrick…carries on reading his newspaper.

"Gil, will you please just tell them!"

"Okay, okay," he pries Greg's arm off him and turns to look at the rest of his team. "Guys…Ecklie thought that it would be a good idea if we went on a paid vacation sorta thing. Sort of like a team building exercise for a week."

"Tell them the whole story Gil," Catherine says, Greg's arm still around her shoulder.

Gil turns to her, "I was getting to that," he turns back to look at the rest of his team, "We've been selected to go for a week to Mount Hood, Oregon," he looks at all of them and grins. "So…guys what you think?"

Warrick drops his beloved newspaper, Nick drops his sandwich, Sara stares at Grissom (not as it's anything new) and Greg…passes out.

Catherine looks at Grissom, "I think they're taking it well."

---

It's the day the team is leaving for their week-long trip to Mount Hood.

Warrick and Nick pile in the last bag, "Catherine…what the hell have you got in there?" Warrick says in-between grunts.

Catherine looks at him, "Just some essentials…you know my hairbrush, lip gloss, slippers…"

Sara walks up to her, "You brought slippers…?" 

"Yeah."

"To go camping?"

"Well…a girl's gotta be comfortable."

---

They are all driving on the road; Catherine is trying to find a radio station that they can hear. "What's the point of having a radio in your car if…" she turns off the radio, "there's no damn reception?

"I don't know," Grissom says sighing. They drive over something and the car bumps up.

"What the hell was that!" screams Sara.

"I have no idea," Catherine kneels on the seat and she taps Grissom on the arm. "Stop the car Gil."

"What?!" he starts pulling over.

"Just pull over the damn car!" she snaps and gets out of the car.

"What are you doing?" says Nick.

"I'm gonna go see what it was," Catherine says, getting out of the car.

"Are you completely insane?!" says Sara, also getting out. They run into the middle of the road to where they ran over the something. "Aww…

"Gil you ran over a…something," she screams to Gil who is sitting inside the car. They both bend down and look at the road kill.

"No he didn't, someone before we did.

"Yep. Possum. Dead." Catherine says, identifying the road kill.

---

Catherine looks at Grissom, they have been driving for about four hours non-stop, "You want me to take over?"

"Nah, I'm okay," he looks at her and smiles, "thanks."

"I'm so hungry. I need food. I'm so hungry I'm gonna die!" screams Greg for the back.

"Hey Griss can we stop?" asks Warrick from the back of the mini bus.

"No."

"Oh come on Gil please…just for fifteen minutes," pleads Catherine she looks at him and gives him the cutesy pleading look—her hands folded like she's praying.

"Alright. Just fifteen minutes okay? The next gas station that comes…" they all spot the gas station in the distance, "up."

"Oh goody…they've got a McDonalds!" says Catherine

"THANK GOD!!" screams Greg as he falls off the seat. "Did I mention I'm really, really hungry?" he says still on the floor.

"Yeah…you mention it…" says Sara as she looks out of the window.

---

Sara, Greg and Catherine are standing in the queue in McDonalds while Warrick, Nick and Grissom were getting the gas for the mini bus.

They walk up to the counter where a bored looking pimply teenage boy is standing, "Hi guys welcome to McDonalds."

"Hey…I'm gonna need a…Quarter Pounder, a Coke and Diet Dr Pepper, a Big Mac, a Coffee, a Double Quarter Pounder, a…um, Mountain Dew," she looks at Greg. "What you want?"

"Um…" Greg stares at the menu. "So much to choose from."

"Greg! You've been complaining about how hungry you are…surely you thought about what you're gonna have," says Sara.

"Okay, okay, I'll have a Bacon Double Cheeseburger and a Fanta Strawberry…please."

"And I'll have the Veggie Burger and a Sprite…thanks."

---

They are back on the road and are almost there; everyone by this time was tired and already sick with each other. Greg is lying on the chair moaning, "I feel so sick!"

Catherine's eyes droop close, "Well if you just ate your food and not everyone else's you wouldn't feel sick."

"Grissom…are we almost there," asked Warrick.

"Um…yeah," Grissom sighs.

"Gil, are you sure you don't want be to drive this thing the rest of the way there?"

"It's find thanks Cath. Besides…we're here."

Everyone sits up, except Greg who is still lying down, groaning.

"It's…a whole lot of nothing," Catherine says quietly.

"Not necessarily."

"Then what would you call it Gil?!"

"It's nature."

Everyone goes quiet.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Greg sits up like he just got pricked in the butt and runs out of the car. Warrick, Nick and Sara follow him out.

Catherine and Gil look at each other, "It's gonna be a long week," remarks Grissom.

Catherine pats him on the shoulder and gets out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…well this is chapter two. Isn't it wonderful? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed…if you wanna be on the list of people that I love because they reviewed… review:)**

They are all unloading bags, tents and sleeping bags out of the car. Catherine grunts as she pulls her bag out of the car. "God…whose bag is this?" she asks with a grunt.

"That would be your." Warrick says as he comes up next to her. "Now you see the pain I had to endure."

"Well I'm so sorry." Catherine puts her hands up causing the bag to fall on her toe. She screams.

"Oh my God!" Warrick shouts.

"WILL YOU STOP OH MY GODDING AND GET THIS DAMN THING OFF MY TOE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh sorry." He lifts the bag off her toe and Catherine starts hopping on her one foot; holding the other with her hands.

Greg, Nick, Grissom, Warrick and Sara watch Catherine hop towards the lake.

"Catherine I wouldn't go any farther if I were you," says Greg.

"Don't sass me boy!" Catherine snaps still hopping.

Catherine carries on hopping until she…falls in the lake.

"Ooohh!" Says Warrick, Nick and Greg all at the same time.

Grissom gives them a death stare and they all of a sudden stop.

Sara tries to hide her laughter.

Catherine comes up from the water and stares at everyone. They all go silent and stare back at her.

"So…how's your toe?" quietly asks Nick.

Catherine starts to walk towards them with weeds hanging off her head and arms, "It's better…thanks Nick." Grissom helps her out of the water and she stands next to Greg. "Well…let's go and put up the tents. It's gonna get dark soon," she says, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…the last thing we'd want is to be putting up tents in the dark," Grissom says, pulling some of the weed off Catherine's head.

---

The whole team is sitting around a fire. The tents were finally put up. There were two tents; Grissom, Catherine and Warrick in the one, Nick, Sara and Greg in the other.

But for now they were relaxing and roasting marshmallows. Greg is roasting her twenty-third marshmallow.

"Greg…I think you should slow down on those marshmallows," remarks Sara, looking at Greg who is stuffing his face.

"Why?" he says through a mouth of melted marshmallow.

---

"Ow…" Greg is lying in the tent clutching his stomach.

The rest of the team is huddled around him. "Greg…I warned you."

"Why moan at me when I'm in pain."

---

Catherine, Grissom and Warrick are trying to go to sleep in their tent. They are all lying on their backs with their heads resting on their arms. They can hear Greg's faint moans from the other tent. "I'm glad I'm not in there," says Catherine.

"Me too," says Warrick with a big grin on his face.

"I'll third that."

"There's a spider on the bed," Catherine says pointing at the top of the tent.

"Cath…it's a tick," remarks Grissom as he closes his eyes.

They see a bug flying towards the little oil-lamp, "Look Cath. More bugs," says Warrick.

"Eww! Oh my god! Oh my GOD!!" Catherine jumps up and starts screaming.

"What?" Grissom asks, his eyes still closed.

"LOOK!" Catherine screams, shaking Gil by the arm.

Grissom starts softly screaming as well—pretending to be scared.

Warrick starts laughing.

Catherine starts jumping and squashes the bug with her magazine.

Grissom and Warrick look at each other and then burst out laughing. Catherine turns around and looks at them and they slowly stop laughing. Then Catherine also bursts out laughing, falling onto the sleeping bag.

Catherine smacks them both with her pillow. She suddenly stops and goes still. "It's on my head. It's on my frikin head!" She jumps up again.

"Cath…I swear on my life it's on you," says Warrick.

"Are you serious!?" she starts jumping around and waving her arms. She's looking like a gorilla. "It's on my back!" Catherine runs out of the tent. "Are you being serious!?"

---

Sara, Greg and Nick are also lying on their backs. They are listening to Catherine's screams and Grissom and Warrick shouting at her to get back in the tent before she falls into the lake again. "I'm glad I'm not in there," says Sara.

"Me too," says Nick with a big grin on his face.

"I'll third that," groans out Greg.

**Well I know it's pretty short but it's okay…right. RIGHT? Please review…please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I've been chewing this one over for quite a bit so hopefully you find it awesome! Just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed it…it makes me feel happy and then I can have a good day! D Anyways hope you guys like it…**

(----)

( )--( )

o0..0o

Catherine's eyes flutter open as she takes in her surroundings. And then she realized she was still in the tent in the middle of Grissom and Warrick. She roles over to Grissom and finds out that he is propped up and reading one of his books on bugs. "Morning Cath."

"Morning." She says in her 'half asleep' voice. She stretches and looks over her shoulder at Warrick who is still in la-la land and snoring away. "Goody, he's still asleep," she says as she leans over to Grissom.

He pulls her against his chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Gil, we can't do this," Catherine murmurs, pulling away.

He looks confused. "I can't hold you?"

"Not here," Catherine whispers and sits back in her sleeping bag. 

Grissom's hand grips hers and his lips press firmly against hers, "I don't care," he says against her lips.

Catherine maneuver herself to sit in his lap and they continue kissing. All of a sudden they hear someone clearing their throat and they immediately stop kissing. They both turn their heads and slowly look at Warrick who is propped up on one elbow and staring at them.

"Warrick…" Catherine drawls out, still sitting on Grissom's lap, "Good morning." Warrick grins at them. "Okay you can stop with the grinning. Yeah, okay you caught us making out! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"YOU CAUGHT WHO MAKING OUT?!?!?" They hear Greg scream and they all pop their heads into the tent.

"That was really loud wasn't it?" Catherine softly asks Grissom.

Grissom closes his eyes for a moment and nods.

"I want my $50 each guys," Warrick says as he extends his hand to Greg, Sara and Nick.

They all groan and they pay up. Catherine and Grissom eye out the money and they both look at Warrick, "Warrick…" says Catherine in a scarily calm voice.

"Mmm?" Warrick replies as he counts his money.

"You bet on the fact that Gil and I are a couple?"

Warrick looks at Catherine with a worried look, "Well, they did too," he says pointing at the others. "They bet on the fact they you guys WEREN'T a couple…"

Sara sniffs, "Nick…did you leave the sausages on the fire?"

Nick looks at her, "Maybe."

They all run out of the tent and start coughing as they inhale the smoke. Greg grabs the pot on the fire and starts running out to the lake.

"Greg! What are you doing you fool!?" Nick shouts out at him.

Greg runs towards the lake and onto the deck and somersaults into neck-deep water. "Timber!!!" he screams as he jumps into the water with the pot with flames coming off it.

The rest of the team laugh.

Greg comes up from under the water with the pot still in his hand. And because of jumping in such shallow water he scraped his face on the bottom of the lake, scraping his chin and nose and taking a small chunk of skin out of his upper lip.

"Greg, are you okay?" asks Catherine.

He digs around in the pot and pulls out a sausage that has turned into a piece of charcoal, "Breakfast anyone?" he says, shrugging. 

---

The team is back at a fast food restaurant line waiting to order their food. "I thought we were gonna be catching fish and eating healthily. Not living off fast food," says Catherine.

They all turn to her with their eyebrows up, "Cath…we live off fast food all the time anyway," says Sara.

"I know. I don't know how people get addicted to this stuff…" Greg says, jumping around.

"You don't see that?" Grissom says putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him scaring the little girl behind them.

---

After breakfast they were back at the lake, "Are you sure your okay Greg? You took a pretty nasty fall," says Sara as she comes and sits next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Catherine walks out of the tent in her swimsuit and walks towards the deck.

Grissom comes and sits next to Greg, who is staring at Catherine butt. "You know, Cath the water's okay to swim in cause it's not that cold."

Catherine turns around and looks at Greg while she ties her hair up in a pony, "Evidently it's not that deep either," she grins at him.

---

The group is all in one of the tents chatting about absolutely random stuff. It's cold outside and the mountain in the distance is beginning to get covered with snow.

"I'm hungry," implies Catherine for where she was lying on Grissom's lap.

"Yeah me too," says Greg.

"Man, you're always hungry," says Warrick.

---

Catherine, Nick and Warrick are standing in front of the car waiting for Greg, Sara and Grissom to come back with their food…and they wait for them…and wait some more for them. "They are taking forever!" shouts Catherine.

"Cath…calm down," Nick quietly says to her.

"Nah, Cath's right. Where the hell are those guys!" shouts Warrick. He starts walking towards the restaurant.

"I don't wanna go in there!" says Catherine.

Warrick walks back towards them, "Why?"

"I'm dressed in sweatpants that I'm sure you can see underwear…" Nick leans back pretending to stretch and looks at her butt, which is in fact, see-through. "…my hair is a mess cause there is about five minutes of warm water per shower—on the certain occasion that I can have a shower—so I can't wash my hair properly AND…" she folds her arms and rests against the car, much to Nick disappointment, "I can't get my hair straightened so it's a mess." Warrick and Nick stare at her. "What?" she smiles, "I'm serious!"

"And I am seriously pissed off," Warrick grabs her by the wrist, "now let's go." He starts pulling her so she grabs Nick's arm so she pulls him along too.

"Cath, let go of me!" shouts Nick.

Catherine turns around and looks at him, "Hey, if I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"You're a wuss Cath," says Warrick.

"I'm gonna kill you," screams Catherine.

Warrick starts running. Catherine lets go of Nick and runs after him as fast as she can.

"You can't catch me! You run too slow!" shouts Warrick as he carries on running.

As this is all going on Greg is walking out with two take-away bags in his hand, and so he plans on surprising Catherine and Warrick, or scaring them or something.

Catherine catches up with Warrick she tries jumping on his back.

Greg ducks a little bit. They're right at the corner. Greg arrives at the corner at the same time. Greg wants to say "Boo" or something...

Warrick and Greg collide! More specifically, Warrick's forehead collides with Greg's open mouth. Even more specifically, the top right part of Warrick's forehead collides with Greg's front teeth...

Nick, who saw the whole thing go down, catches up with them and the four go silent. Then they break up in laughter. Greg is holding his mouth, Warrick is rubbing is forehead and Catherine and Warrick pack up laughing. Grissom and Sara slowly walk out carrying the rest of the take-away bags. Catherine and Nick are still laughing, Greg is still holding his mouth and Warrick is still rubbing his forehead.

Sara and Grissom look very puzzled by all of this. And after they explain they start laughing too!

---

In the car they are sitting around. Grissom is again driving back to camp. Sara sits next to Warrick and checks his forehead and there is a big bite mark there. Sara laughs. She goes and sits next to Greg.

"How's your mouth Greg?" as she looks at his mouth.

"It kinda hurts."

Catherine sighs, "Look at us."

Greg looks at her, "What's wrong with us?"

"Well…you just bit Warrick's forehead. Don't you think that's a little messed up?"

"No," says Grissom.

Catherine turns to look at him, "No?" 

Grissom looks at her and shrugs, "It's nothing we haven't seen before…"

Catherine looks at him with one of her famous looks and sits back in her seat, "Right…"

She bends down and grabs her hamburger and takes a bite of it, still eyeing out Grissom.

**So guys…what do you dink? Did you love it? Did you hate it? TELL ME! In other words…please review… puts on cute little face. Will you…huh? $$) **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!!!! Well here's chapter four…isn't it wonderful? Doesn't it feel like the heavens have opened up? …right, enjoy the chapter. !!)**

At about four in the morning Catherine is in the women's bathroom back at camp. She pushes on the soap pump and a big gloop of soap goes on her hand. She sticks her hands under the tape to wash it off but…no water comes out. "Spiffing, absolutely spiffing. That's all I need."

She storms out of the bathroom towards the lake. She washes her hand in the water and realizes that she's not washing it in the lake she's washing it the water that is now around the tents. She sees their cooler bag float past her.

She wades in the water and climbs into the tent. She shakes Grissom to try and wake him up. He turns on his back and looks at her, "Hi," he says half asleep.

"Gil…for some unknown reason the water has come in and we are now floating in about a foot of water."

"I knew I didn't have that much to drink."

---

Catherine gets out of tent. The water that was around them the night before was gone and Greg and Warrick were attempting to cook breakfast again. "Morning guys."

Greg and Warrick look at her, "Morning," and then go back to looking at the food being cooked.

"Where's Nick and Sara?"

"They're in the tent still. They're awake if you wanna go say hello," Greg uses the tongs to turn the sausages, but one falls into the grey pit of caracole.

"Give me that," snaps Warrick and he snatches the tongs out of Greg's hands, "You are not fit to fold The Tongs."

Catherine laughs and bends down and gets into the other tent to find…

Sara and Nick making out!

Catherine screams.

Sara and Nick look at her and…

…start screaming too.

Greg, once again, rushes in and also starts screaming when he sees Sara sitting on Nick's lap.

---

The whole team is sitting around eating their first proper meal in ages.

"So…in the period of three days together we have established that Grissom and Catherine are seeing each other and now…so are Nick and Sara. I mean, I don't know about you Warrick but…I feel left out," pipes up Greg.

"Well, don't get any ideas boy. I'm quite happy where I am, thanks."

---

Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg are sitting on the deck looking out at the lake. "I like it here…" Catherine spoke up, "It's very peaceful."

"Yeah," agreed Nick.

"You know what I don't understand is why we had to come on a team building thing anyway…I mean, we get on better than most colleges do," said Sara.

"I guess Ecklie thought that we'd be miserable and start hating each other if we were together 24/7," said Warrick.

"Maybe."

They all went silent for a minute when Greg piped up, "I really feel like chocolate milk right now."

They all turned and looked at him, "Rrriiight…" drawled out Catherine. All of a sudden she gets up, "Let's go and get some beef jerky."

Now it was Catherine's turn to be stared at.

---

Sara and Catherine walk out of this little candy store. Together they had bought candy floss, eight different types of chocolate, and tons of funny looking sweets. They walk up to Grissom, Warrick, Nick and a jumping Greg who was waiting for them.

"Gimme! Gimme, gimme, GIMME!" shouts Greg like a hyperactive six year old.

"Oh shut up Greg! Here!" Catherine throws and long sweet-snake thing at him and that shuts him up.

The two girls start walking towards the car and the guys follow them. As they turn around Nick spits on the floor but the wind blows it and it lands on the back of Catherine's jacket. Warrick, Nick, Grissom and Greg all gasp and Catherine and Sara turn around and look at them.

"What?" asks Catherine.

"Nothing," the guys say quickly.

Catherine turns around but Sara just looks at them and Warrick points to the back of Catherine's jacket and on it is a huge spit ball.

"Oh my God! He spat on her jacket!" Sara screams at Catherine.

Not saying anything, Catherine stops, turns around takes off her jacket, looks at the back of it and sees the spit ball, hands her jacket to Sara, walks over to Nick, know that it's him because he is forever spitting and slaps him through the face!

The rest of them gasp.

It takes about five seconds for Nick to realize what happened, "What the hell was that for?!!!"

"What do you think!!!??" she turns around and starts walking to the car.

The rest follow in silence.

"Oooooh, man, you just got bitch slapped by a girl!" says Greg.

"Ugh, man, grow up."

**Well…there it is. I know it's kinda short and a bit lame but whateva!!! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finally updated!!!! Sorry I've taken so long to finish this chapter! Well it's here now! YAY! Be happy now! NOW I SAY!**

"**Blinded by the Lights" by Bruce Springsteen**

The drive back to camp was silent. Dead silent. Everyone was still quite shocked after what Catherine had done. Gil turned to look at Catherine. Sara turned to look at Warrick. Nick turned to look at Gil. Greg turned to look at Sara. Warrick turned to look at Greg. They arrive at the camp and everyone starts getting out. Catherine rushes to the picnic table right by the car and sits on the table. Sara sits next to her with Nick sitting on the seat behind her. Catherine turns to look at him and gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I bitch slapped you," Catherine says in the sweetest way she can.

Nick looks up and her, "That's okay." Sara nudges him, "Ow…" he looks at Sara and she gives him 'the look'. "And I'm sorry I spat on you. I didn't mean to you know with the wind and everything and I'm from Texas and we're known for our spitting and…it was and accident!"

Catherine holds up and hand, "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Nick leans over and he and Catherine hug.

Gil, Warrick and Greg who are standing close by and are watching Catherine and Nick hug smile and Greg walks over to Gil and hugs him. Warrick stands there and looks at Sara.

Sara looks back at them and watch as Grissom is trying to pry Greg off of him and Catherine and Nick still hugging and Catherine telling Nick that he smells really bad.

Warrick is about to reach out to hug Sara when…

…he pulls away, "Nah," both Sara and Warrick say at the same time.

---

The gang is all sitting by the lake as the sun is beginning to set on another day. "Can you believe that we've already been here for four days?" says Grissom.

"What's that noise guys, it's been driving me insane since we got here?" asks Warrick.

"It's silence War," says Catherine.

"Well I don't like it."

"Ooh, ooh, I know. Let's scream," says Greg.

"Why?" asks Sara.

"So that Warrick doesn't go insane," says Greg.

Catherine shrugs her shoulders, "Okay."

They all start screaming and making a noise.

They all go quiet when they realize that Grissom isn't following.

"You're not screaming!" says Catherine, "Why aren't you screaming?!"

"Oh believe me, he's screaming on the inside," says Nick.

---

After their screaming match Nick, Warrick, Greg and Grissom had started discussing football and Catherine and Sara were getting more and more board by the second so they decided to take a little walk and talk by themselves.

"I don't get why we never became friends in the beginning," says Sara as they continue to walk.

"I dunno, it's just that, um…I guess I didn't like you that much," Catherine says nodding and shrugging.

Sara stops dead in her tracks, and stares at Catherine who also stops and turns around to look at her, "You didn't like me that much?"

Catherine nods and gives her a look that's saying, 'can we please change the subject now'.

"Okay, if you don't wanna tell me I guess there's nothing I can do except go through life wondering what I did to be hurt so badly by you…," she says as they continue walking.

"Oh just stop," Catherine pleads, "I dunno, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine."

---

Later that day Grissom, Warrick and Catherine are lying in their tents.

Catherine is reading her magazine and Warrick and Grissom are talking. "Man, doesn't she look a mess?" Catherine says showing Grissom and Warrick a picture of Brittney Spears.

"What!? Brittney Spears is a goddess, I worship at her feet," says Warrick.

"Warrick…I say this cause I care about you. GET SOME HELP!" screams Catherine.

"What…he was kidding," says Grissom, he turns to look at Warrick, "You are kidding right?"

---

Greg and Nick are walking down to the river's edge looking for Grissom, Warrick, Sara and Catherine. Well, Greg's sort of skipping.

Nick throws a stone into the water.

Greg comes and stands next to him and puts his arm around him, "I'm so proud."

Nick stares at him, "Get off me."

"Okay."

And then out of nowhere Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Grissom run down from the top of the hill and start hitting them with sticks.

Greg falls onto the ground and rolls up in a ball while Sara and Catherine carry on hitting him with the sticks.

---

Back at camp Catherine realizes that she packed her video camera so for most of the day that were messing around with it.

Catherine is sitting on the table later that day with when Sara walks up to her and starts talking to the camera.

"My name is Sara Sidle, and where ready to go for a…" Nick comes up behind her and scares her, and Catherine and Sara scream. He runs away so they don't see his face.

Catherine jumps off the table and they start walking, "What the hell was that!"

They see a hooded figure running across the path and they follow them, "Oohh…"

"What the hell…?"

"Get him Sara…"

The person starts running so Sara runs after them and knocks him down and they start wrestling on the ground. The person escapes and starts running away with Catherine running after them. The person stops all of a sudden and they see flashlights shinning in their eyes. Sara catches up with Catherine and they stand there and watch as these things as they start making noises like crazy apes.

Then they stop and before they know what's going on they here Bruce Springsteen's "Blinded by the Lights" booming through the camp.

_Madman drummers bummers and Indians in the summer with a teenage diplomat  
In the dumps with the mumps as the adolescent pumps his way into his hat  
With a boulder on my shoulder feelin kinda older I tripped the merry-go-round  
With this very unpleasing sneezing and wheezing the calliope crashed to the ground  
Some all-hot half-shot was headin for the hot spot snappin his fingers clappin his hands  
And some fleshpot mascot was tied into a lovers knot with a whatnot in her hand  
And now young Scott with a slingshot finally found a tender spot and throws his lover in the sand  
And some bloodshot forget-me not whispers daddy's within earshot save the buckshot turn up the band_

The hooded figures sing along to the song and as Catherine and Sara stare as they can just see them waving their arms in the air.

_And she was blinded by the light. Cut loose like a deuce  
Another runner in the night. blinded by the light  
She got down but she never got tight, but shell make it alright_

Two of the figures go to either side of Catherine and Sara and wave the flashlights around and when the song says "Blinded by the light" they all move forward.

_Some brimstone baritone anticyclone rolling stone preacher from the east  
He says: dethrone the Dictaphone, hit it in its funny bone, that's where they expect it least  
And some new-mown chaperone was standin in the corner all alone watchin the young girls dance  
And some fresh-sown moonstone was messin with his frozen zone to remind him of the feeling of romance_

"Okay guys this really isn't funny anymore," says Catherine as she and Sara stand back to back.

"Yeah guys, you're acting like retards," says Sara.

The figures keep on flashing the lights in their eyes and signing along with the song.

Catherine turns and whispers to Sara, "I'm not getting paid nearly enough for this."

Sara shakes her head in agreement.

_Yeah he was blinded by the light. Cut loose like a deuce  
Another runner in the night. Blinded by the light  
He got down but she never got tight, but he's gonna make it tonight_

---

After the song ended Grissom, Greg, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Sara all walked back to camp. The guys making fun of Sara and Catherine the whole way back.

"But you know what was really funny guys," challenges Catherine.

"What was that?" asks Warrick.

"You four singing and dancing to," she looks at Sara and they start singing and waving their hands in the air just like the guys did.

"Blinded, blinded by the light."

They laugh and then Greg pipes up with, "We looked better than that."

"Greg you weren't even born when the song came out."

---

**Well there it is…that's chapter 5, hope you like it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I mean really, PLEASE. By the way I have no idea where I found this sound I just thought it was very fitting. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Didn't really know what I was gonna do with it, and then it just came to me! LOL. Enjoy!**

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg walked to an open piece of land not too far from their camp after breakfast the next morning. Greg was carrying the camera and Nick was carrying a football.

"Alright men! You know what time it is!? It's time for football: CSI style!" shouts Catherine.

They all get in position, Grissom behind Catherine. Nick next to Warrick with Sara behind them and Greg running around with the camera getting in the way.

Grissom puts the ball in front of Catherine and she bends down, Grissom and Catherine both look at the camera and Gil starts playing drums on Catherine's butt. Catherine throws the ball and the game begins.

Catherine and Sara impersonate the guys from the night before and start jumping around like they were—like apes. Sara holds the ball high over her head so Catherine can't reach it. Catherine knocks Sara on the ground. Greg runs to catch the ball, still with the camera in hand. But…he slips and falls on top of Sara.

Nick in the meantime grab the ball from Greg so he can kick it, Warrick grabs the ball right from under Nick's feet and Nick falls backwards on the ground.

The rest of the team laugh and Warrick turns and looks at the camera and shrugs his shoulders.

Nick tries to grab Warrick down but he misses and falls face-first.

Warrick laughs and kicks the ball and it lands on Grissom's head. Grissom's cap falls off and everyone goes quiet as Grissom stares at Warrick. And then Catherine bursts out laughing, falling backwards, and almost smothering Sara.

Grissom and the rest of the team start laughing and Grissom picks up the ball and he kicks it and it lands about 12 inches away from him.

---

After their 'football game' they all go back to camp.

Later in the day the guys start making their dinner of hotdogs.

"We need some buns," says Grissom.

"Girls, you go and buy the buns," says Warrick.

Catherine and Sara who are sitting on top of the table once again, stare at the guys.

"Why do we have to go?" asks Catherine.

"Cause, you're the women," says Nick.

"Duh!" chimes in Greg.

"At least we can stop breathing the same air as them," says Sara.

"True but, we'll come back and they would've eaten all the hotdogs and not left any for us."

"That's a very good point," says Sara.

"Oh, fine here," says Nick, as he hands them two sausages.

"Oh and can you buy me some chips and water, and Dr. Pepper and…"

Catherine holds a hand up to stop Greg, "We'll buy what we think we need. Now Gil I need some money."

Gil looks at her, "Why do I have to pay?"

"Why do we have to go?" challenges Catherine.

Grissom pulls out fifty dollars and gives it to Catherine, "This is all I got, I want my change."

Catherine gives him a quick kiss, "Don't count on it." Catherine grabs the camera, and with that, they start walking towards the mini bus.

"Griss, she so owns you," says Nick.

Grissom picks up a piece of charcoal on the fire and throws it at him.

---

As Catherine and Sara walk Catherine continues to film, she turns around and gets a shot of the camp site, "This is our camp site," she says to the camera. She turns around and they continue walking towards the mini bus.

Sara puts the sausage in front of the camera, "And this is my weiner," she says.

They laugh and get in the mini bus Catherine in the passengers seat and Sara in the drivers.

---

As they come closer to getting into town they notice four other cars coming in who are going to block their way.

As they wait for them to pass, Catherine starts filming the cars, "These are all the new people coming into camp."

"It's a line of cars," says Sara.

"I hope they're nice."

---

Catherine and Sara arrive at a tiny little shop with no name. Catherine and Sara walk around the store as the weird looking owner stares at them.

Sara looks at Catherine and says, "Fifty dollars?"

"Yeah." They start walking up one isle, "Let's start here."

Catherine films all the weird things on the shelf, "Sara look," Catherine says pointing to a bottle that says 'Pig's Feet'.

"Eww," Sara laughs.

Catherine takes the pig's feet off the shelf, "I wanna barf! Eick! Feet sound bad enough but pig's feet?"

They throw tortilla chips, Cheetos, Fruit Loops, bread and buns, into the cart.

"Okay what else?" asks Sara.

"Let's get the whining pin head his water and Dr. Pepper." They pass the meat fridge. "How disgusting does this meat look?" They both look at it. "Look. It looks like it's been sitting there a week."

The weird store owner walks towards them and Catherine lets out a little scream and they go down another isle.

"He is so creepy," Sara whispers to Catherine.

"Ya think!?" Catherine loudly whispers to her.

"Screw this market. I'm ready to go home."

Catherine sees a dent in the bread. "Let's trade breads." She takes it out of the cart.

"Again?"

"There's a dent in it."

---

Sara and Catherine get back at camp and start carrying the grocery bags back. Grissom comes and takes the bags Catherine is carrying and Nick takes the bags Sara is carrying. They walk in front of them leaving Catherine and Sara standing there.

"I love having a boyfriend," Catherine says to Sara.

"I hear you."

---

As dinner is being cooked Greg decided to start messing around with the camera again.

"Thank you for getting food for us girls," says Warrick.

"Yeah you better thank us," says Catherine as she and Sara start buttering the buns, "I'm never go back there again. That guy at the store was weirder than a four eyed Billy goat."

"It was the sixth day without food, only one man could guard the reaming survivors to safety Gregory Hojem Sanders. Known the world of as the Great One."

Catherine laughs, "That is so," her face hardens, "not funny anymore."

Greg points the camera towards Catherine and starts filming, "And this is the Kitty Cat," Catherine gives him the 'you're gonna die very soon' look, "Very rare, very vicious."

"Greg what did we say about calling my Kitty Cat?" says Catherine.

"Yeah Greg, only Griss is allowed to call her that," says Nick.

"Look it's a pond," Greg says pointing the camera to this puddle of mucky water near the camp, and changing the subject.

Sara comes and stands next to him, "It's a river. It's a majestic river."

---

The team is sitting around the fire after eating dinner. Greg comes back with everyone's pillows stuffed under his clothes so he looks huge and he's wearing Grissom's straw hat and sunglasses.

"Do you know that there are bears in these woods," he says in this deep voice. "People died because of that. I wouldn't be surprised if seven thousand people die from bear attacks a day."

"Greg…" says Grissom as he looks up at him from where he's sitting next to Catherine, "is that my hat?"

"Yes it is boss man," Greg says as he takes it off and flings it around on is finger.

---

Later that evening they all decide to head for bed. They say their goodnights, get in their tents and go to sleep.

Except for Grissom and Catherine.

When they can hear Warrick snoring they sit up in their sleeping bags and look at each other.

"Come, let's go," says Grissom.

They get out of their tent and start walking down to the lake.

But what they don't know is that someone with the video camera is also awake.

**TBC. ****Mwwaaahahahaha!!!!!!!! Please review! If you don't I won't update, ever again. :P Just kidding. Or am I? **


	7. Chapter 7

**DOM-DOM-DOM-DOOOOOOOM!!!! I'm proud to present the one, the only, CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!**

* * *

Catherine and Grissom were at the bottom of the lake locked in a make out session. Not noticing that there was someone not too far from them. 

---

Sara and Nick walked along the lake, hands laced together. Nick stopped Sara and just stared at her.

"What?" Sara asked a little uncomfortably. "Is there something on my face?" she started rubbing her face vigorously.

Nick pried Sara's hands away from her face and held her hands, "It's nothing it's just I wanted to ask you something."

They continued to walk along the lake, "Okay. Fire away."

"You know, we've been together for a while now, and we've gotten to know each other pretty well and, I, just wanted to know if you'd consider…" he was cut off short by Greg jumping out at them with the video camera right in their faces.

---

Greg started filming Nick and Sara wrapped in each others arms, and then ran over about ten feet way to where Grissom and Catherine were still making out. He shoved the camera in their faces. Catherine screamed.

"GREG! What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Catherine.

"It's another episode of supervisors gone wild!!!" screamed Greg.

"Hey, then what are we?" asked Sara as she and Nick walked over to them.

"The wannabes," said Greg, smiling at them.

"Greg you better get rid of that footage before I hide you somewhere so good that Grissom won't even be able to find you!"

"I told you the Kitty Cat was very viscous!"

Catherine tried to grab the camera from Greg and when that didn't work she started run after him. Grissom looked at Nick and Sara.

"Should I run after them?" asked Grissom.

"Well if you don't you might have one less CSI," said Nick.

"As tempting as that sounds…bye," and with that Grissom was running after Catherine.

Sara turned to look at Nick, "What…just happened?"

Nick looked at her, "Oh, Sara…you nave simple girl. With a very good point, I have no idea."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right, I wanted to know if you…" he turned and grabbed her hands again, "wanted to move in together now that they know our secret."

Sara looked up at him and smiled.

---

Catherine and Grissom climbed into the tent to find Warrick still in his sleeping bag snoring away. Catherine slipped into her sleeping bag with the camera in her hand, grinning from ear to ear. "At least I got the camera back," Catherine whispered.

Warrick woke up, snorting as he did. "Do you guys have to make so much noise? I takes just the slightest noise to wake me up." And with that he was out again.

Catherine turned and looked at Grissom, and grinned at him.

---

It was the last day at camp and the rest of the day was basically Greg messing around with the camera and getting on Catherine's nerves, all Sara and Nick could talk about is what they're going to do with their new house and Warrick and Grissom just sat their.

---

The next day the whole team was packing up to leave for Vegas. When everything was packed up and ready to go they all piled into the car.

The team thought that this was the end of their adventure but what they didn't realize was that it was just the beginning.

**TO BE CONTINUED…IMMEDIATELY!**

---

They were on the side of the road with Nick, Grissom and Warrick trying to fix the tire that had burst. They were on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, they had no food, they had a hyper Greg, the sun was beginning to set and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Guys…this sucks. Can you hurry up?" said Catherine.

"I'm sorry Cath, but we're having a bit of a disagreement on this situation here," said Grissom.

"Well could all of you just put away your manly pride and just fix the freaking tire!?"

"I'll have you know, Sara loves my manly pride," said Nick. Everyone stared at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

Sara and Catherine nod their heads.

Nick goes back to the tire.

---

About two hours later they had fixed the tire but were out of gas and it started raining.

Catherine spotted a car in the distance, "A car!" Catherine, Sara, Grissom and Greg stood on the side of the road, ready to wave their cars around to the driver. As the car passed it caused them to become drenched in the muddy water on the side of the road.

Catherine wiped her face on her drenched sleeve, "Okay…that back-fired. I'm going in the car." She turned around and went into the car.

"I'll join you," said Sara as she also entered the car.

"Okay, fine, I mean we got this," said Warrick.

---

The next morning they finally found someone to give them a lift into the nearest town. Unfortunately it was a creepy truck driver guy. And unfortunately for Catherine, he kept staring at her.

---

When they got to the nearest town, they ordered some food at the nearest greasy diner, and when they were done they phoned for two cabs to take them to Vegas.

---

Back at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Conrad Ecklie walked around the lab which for this moment was and has been Grissom-free. It's been a great couple of days for him.

He walked into Hodges lab. "Hodges, what have you got for me?"

"Well, Ecklie, my favorite, boss, the victim…" his eyes wondered to something behind Ecklie's head, "...the victim had…"

"What is it Hodges?"

"I think you better look behind you."

---

Nick, Sara, Catherine, Grissom, Warrick and Greg were lined up in the hall out side of Hodge's lab, all staring at Ecklie.

Ecklie, turned around, saw them, smirked and walked over to them. "Hey friends, how was the trip?" The six stared at him, their hair was a mess, sticking up in crazy ways, with bits of twigs and stuff in them, they had dirt on their faces; in other words they looked a mess.

"How do ya think…Ecklie," Catherine said, her hands on her hips and staring up at him.

"I'm gonna guess not so well."

"You're damn right you asshole!" Catherine reached out to slap Ecklie but Warrick and Grissom got hold of her just in time.

"Let it go Cath. Just let it go," said Sara.

"Yeah Cath, let it go," said Ecklie as he walked to his office, "This is defiantly a moment for my scrapbook."

Catherine huffed, "I'm gonna kill Ecklie…"

Grissom shrugged, "One of these days but not yet...we're expected to get raises soon."

**

* * *

**

**MY WORK HERE IS DONE! **

**That's it, that's I'm Gonna Kill Ecklie folks! (parties) I hope you liked it. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story from the very beginning, you guys know you make my day. And don't stop reviewing now guys, click the little button that says submit review and tell me what you think. :P Much love. **


End file.
